


and it's blue

by scarsandstories



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian loves looking at the sky, M/M, Soulmates AU, he prefers looking at Mickey though:), is this even an AU when mickey and ian are actually soulmates, lots of use of the word soulmate tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstories/pseuds/scarsandstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you meet your soulmate, the only colors you could only see are black and white. Once you meet them, you'll see the color of their eyes and you'll see the colors of other things too if they're the same as your soulmate's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it's blue

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song colors by halsey :)  
> im a REALLY bad writer im sorry english isnt my first language but i still like writing fics anyway
> 
> louise, this is for you. please dont kill me

Before you meet your soulmate, the only colors you could only see are black and white. Once you meet them, you'll see the color of their eyes and you'll see the colors of other things too if they're the same as your soulmate's eyes.

 

••

 

Fiona has met her soulmate and his name is Jimmy. The color of his eyes are brown so Fiona could see a lot of things with color. She could see black, white, and brown but Ian could still only see black and white. He's not really _anxious_ on meeting his soulmate because... what if he wouldn't like Ian when they meet and it isn't instant love like Jimmy and Fiona? It makes him nervous since he has no idea when he's going to fucking meet him. Why weren't they given a date or a sign if they're about to meet their soulmate? It's unfair. The cause of Ian's death is probably going to be because of how nervous he is and he probably wouldn't be able to meet his soulmate anymore. Tragic.

 

••

_**two weeks later** _

 

It's four in the afternoon. Ian looks up at the sky and he sighs. It's still black and white. He's hoping that the color of his soulmate's eyes would be the same color as the sky. He literally has _no_ idea what the color of the sky is, and it'd be great to find out.

He loves looking at the sky a lot. He observes a lot whenever he's running. He notices that the color of the clouds look dark grey whenever it's about to rain, and it looks purely white whenever it's sunny.

 

Ian is walking and he passes by the house of the Milkoviches. Mickey Milkovich is sitting on the porch. Ian recognizes him because he's best friends with his sister, Mandy, and he's seen a picture of Mickey once on Mandy's wallet. They were smiling at the camera and looked very happy. Since Mandy's father is an asshole and her other siblings don't give a shit, so Mickey is the only person that matters in her life and the rest of them could rot in hell.

Mickey looks up at Ian and says something but Ian didn't hear it because his eyes--his eyes are _blue_. What the fuck. Mickey Milkovich is Ian's _soulmate_?????? What the _fuck_??? Is this some kind of joke? Is the world playing with him? Ian looks up at the sky again, and it's _blue_. It's fucking blue, like the color of Mickey Milkovich's eyes.

"Gallagher," Mickey says, standing up. Ian avoids looking at his eyes but they're just too fucking _pretty_ to ignore because his eyes are _blue_. They have _color_ , and Ian's met his fucking soulmate. And his soulmate is Mickey fucking Milkovich. "Do you know what I see right now?" Ian shakes his head. " _Green_. Your eyes are green. The leaves of a tree have color, and it's green." He could see the color of Ian's eyes so Mickey Milkovich is actually his soulmate. _Fuck_.

"You know," Mickey says, "you look really uncomfortable there and if you want to act like this day never happened, it's fine, man."

"It's–fuck, you're my soulmate?"

Mickey laughs. Ian likes the sound of his laugh. "I fucking am. I still can't believe this either. You're my sister's best friend. How small could the world be?"

"It's insane," Ian says. He still couldn't wrap it around his head. "I've always been scared of you."

"You're a pussy, Gallagher."

"Shut up."

"Make _me_." And Mickey smirks. The fucking bastard smirks and he looks so smug, Ian hates how attractive he is. Ian looks up at the sky and it's blue. It's blue. Ian loves how the color Mickey's eyes exactly look like the sky. He doesn't know which is prettier to look at, the sky or Mickey.

_Mickey_ , he decides. _Mickey is prettier_.

"You're pretty," Ian blurts out and what the fuck. That's literally stupid. His brain isn't functioning right now and words are just suddenly coming out of his mouth before he was able to stop them.

"Thanks?" Mickey says and he laughs. He laughs and it's just so adorable. _Why._

 

_••_

 

Mickey moves closer to Ian. He's still looking at the sky and he looks so _fascinated_ , seeing what the color is. It's still black and white to Mickey so, he can't judge him for grinning like an idiot because he could see the color of the sky.

"Well, you seem more interested staring at the sky than looking at me," Mickey says.

Ian huffs out a laugh. He grins back at him and he looks so happy like that, smiling, his green eyes twinkling. Ian Gallagher is beautiful. Even though Mickey isn't sure if he believes in God, he's still thanking him anyway because how could this boy be _real_? The rest of his body is black and white but that doesn't fucking matter when he's smiling and his green eyes are twinkling.

"Can I kiss you?" Mickey asks. Ian smiles. His eyes are still fucking twinkling.

"Yeah."

So Mickey does. Mickey has never kissed anyone in his whole life and it's biased if he says that Ian Gallagher is the greatest kisser but he probably is, and he's the only person that Mickey would like again to kiss.


End file.
